Terlalu Lama
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: Lilian sudah menyukai Cam sejak pertama kali jumpa, tapi apakah Lilian berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Cam? Songfic dengan lagu Terlalu Lama oleh Vierra!


_Sudah lama ku menanti dirimu  
>Tak tahu sampai kapankah<br>_

Cam sedang bersiap untuk membuka stand-nya ketika Lilian berlari menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Cam!", sapa Lilian dengan ceria

"Pagi, Lilian.", balas Cam dengan senyum.

Lilian mengambil sesuatu dari tas-nya, "Ini, bunga Moondrop buat kamu!"

"Ah. Terima kasih, Lilian.", Cam mengambil bunga itu dan tidak sengaja sedikit memegang tangan Lilian, dan membuat muka Lilian bersemu merah.

"A-aku harus ke farm du-dulu yah... Dah!", kata Lilian terbata-bata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Cam, Lilian mengambil seribu langkah menuju farm-nya.

"Dia...manis sekali...", gumam Cam sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa Cam ketahui, Laney dan ayahnya Howard, melihat kejadian itu lewat jendela cafe mereka.

"Ternyata Cam... Hihihi, bisa jadi gosip nih...", kata Howard sambil cekikikan.

"Ayah... Jangan begitu dong sama Cam. Tapi... lucu juga kalau Cam sama Lilian...", kata Laney yang secara tidak langsung setuju dengan ayahnya.

_Sudah lama kita bersama-sama  
>Tapi segini sajakah<br>_

Cam mendatangi Lilian yang sedang duduk beristirahat di depan rumahnya.

"Lilian?"

"Ada apa, Cam?", sahut Lilian.

"Hari ini mau tidak jalan-jalan? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi sama-sama.", tanya Cam tanpa basa-basi.

Muka Lilian memerah, "Maaf deh... Habis, ngurus farm kan sibuk juga, Cam. Bo-boleh... Kamu mau ke mana, Cam?"

Cam tersenyum, "Terserah kamu. Kamu mau ke mana, Lilian?"

Mata Lilian menatap rumput dibawah sangking malunya, "I-itu... Aku mau ke sungai..."

"Oke. Ayo pergi.", kata Cam sambil berjalan ke arah daerah gunung.

_entah sampai kapan  
>entah sampai kapan<br>_

"Hah... Kapan ya, aku bisa bilang ke Cam...?", kata Lilian sambil menatap Cam yang berjalan di depannya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Cam sudah menjadi orang spesial di hati Lilian. Setiap hari, Lilian pasti membawa bunga atau herb untuk diberikan pada Cam. Ia juga selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Cam, walau Cam hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sedangkan Lilian bercerita tentang apa saja. Lilian benar-benar memendam perasaan sayang terhadap florist itu.

_Hari ini ku akan menyatakan cinta, nyatakan cinta  
>Aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama, terlalu lama<em>

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di sungai. Cam memandangi alam disekitarnya sedangkan Lilian sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya._  
><em>  
>"Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, Lilian! Kau sudah memikirkannya semalam suntuk! Kalau sudah sampai, kau bilang padanya!", tekad Lilian dalam hati.<p>

"Um... C-cam..."

"Cam memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Lilian lalu menjawab, "Ya, Lilian?"

"Uh... A-aku...", muka Lilian bersemu merah.

Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing putih dengan sepasang mata biru indah menghampiri mereka. Kucing itu mengeong kepada Lilian.

"Eh, ada kucing! Wah... Lucunya...", kata Lilian sambil mengendong kucing itu lalu mengelus kepalanya. Jadilah Lilian lupa akan apa yang mau ia katakan pada Cam.

Cam hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Nih Cam. Mau pegang tidak?", kata Lilian sambil menyodorkan kucing itu kepada Cam.

_sadarkah kau, ku adalah wanita  
>aku tak mungkin memulai<em>

"Haaah..."

"Ada apa Lilian?"

Lilian dan Laney sedang duduk di salah satu meja di cafe. Lilian sedang beristirahat, lalu Laney menemaninya.

"Aku...galau nih, Laney...", jawab Lilian lesu.

"Apa yang kamu galauin?", sahut Laney.

Lilian tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap cangkir teh-nya, seakan-akan cangkir teh itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

_sadarkah kau, kau menggantung diriku  
>aku tak mau menunggu<br>_

"Soal Cam ya?", tanya Laney sambil tersenyum.

Muka Lilian langsung memerah, "Eng-enggak kok!"

"Tidak usah bohong... Aku sudah tahu kok. Malahan, kalau aku atau ayah menyebut namamu, wajah Cam langsung memerah. Dia juga jadi sering tersenyum sejak kamu datang ke Bluebell. Lucu!", kata Laney sambil tertawa.

"Cam menyukaimu, Lilian. Tapi, ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Itu saja.", kata Howard yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Laney.

Muka Lilian sudah hampir mengalahkan tomat.

"Menurutku, Cam harus mengatakannya duluan. Tapi, asal kamu tahu saja, Cam sangat pemalu. Heheh...", kata Howard lagi.

"Jadi... Kau mau melakukan terhadap Cam, hah, Lilian?", kata Laney sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Laney, Lilian berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari untuk, tentu saja, mencari Cam.

"Semoga beruntung!", teriak Laney dari kejauhan.

_hari ini ku akan menyatakan cinta, nyatakan cinta  
>aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama, terlalu lama<em>

"Sekarang jam 12.30, Cam ada di mana ya?", tanya Lilian dalam hati ",cari ke daerah gunung deh."

Lalu, Lilian pergi ke daerah gunung. Tepatnya, ke sungai.

Sesampainya di sungai,

"Hah... Cam tidak ada di sini... Di mana sih dia...?", pikir Lilian.

"Lilian?"

"Waaah!"

Lilian segera membalikkan badanya. Tetapi karena terkejut, kaki Lilian tersandung batu. Lilian memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk merasakan sakit di punggungnya ketika sepasang tangan menahan tubuhnya dari jatuh. Pelan-pelan, Lilian membuka matanya untuk melihat pemilik tangan-tangan kuat yang menahan tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah...

"C-cam?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Lilian?", tanya Cam, khawatir.

"I-iya...", jawab Lilian malu-malu.

Setelah berdiri dengan tegak, Cam melepas tangannya dari pinggang Lilian.

"Kamu sedang apa di sini?", tanya Cam.

"Aku... aku mencarimu, Cam.", jawab Lilian sambil menunduk.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Lilian, pipi Cam sedikit memerah.

"Aku...mau berbicara denganmu...", lanjut Lilian.

Ia menatap Cam lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya... se-sebenarnya... a-aku... Aku suka padamu, Cam!"

Suasana menjadi hening. Lilian kembali menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Cam. Tomat pun iri dengan warna wajah Lilian.

Tiba-tiba, Cam memeluk Lilian.

"Maafkan aku, Lilian. Kau lebih berani daripada-ku. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya karena aku pikir kau lebih tertarik pada Ash atau laki-laki dari Konohana, jadi aku takut kau menolakku...", kata Cam.

"Aku juga suka denganmu, Lilian.", kata Cam sambil tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Lilian.

"A-ah...", Lilian jadi salah tingkah.

"Dan... Sebenarnya aku juga mau mencarimu. I-ini...", Cam mengambil sesuatu yang ia jatuhkan karena menangkap Lilian yang akan jatuh tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Lilian.

Yang Cam berikan pada Lilian adalah... sebuket bunga. Bunga lili putih dan bunga Forget-Me-Not membentuk rangkaian berbentuk hati.

"Maaf, jadi sedikit berantakan... Habis, tadi jatuh.", kata Cam malu-malu.

Lilian mengambil buket bunga itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa Cam. Ini buket bunga yang paling indah yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Ja-jadi... Maukah ka-kau jadi... pacarku, Lilian...?", tanya Cam dengan grogi.

Lilian tertegun sebentar, lalu tersenyum lebar dan melompat memeluk Cam, "Tentu saja aku mau, Cam!"

Cam membalas pelukannya, "Terima kasih, Lilian."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh...<strong>

**Rasanya gaje banget...**

**Tapi aku seneng nulis...**

**Apa lagi pairing favorit...**

**Yosh, mohon review, kritik, saran, apa aja ya teman-teman/kawan-kawan/readers/siapa aja!**

**Flame juga ga apa-apa, hadapi dengan senyum :D!**


End file.
